wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Table Titans
}} Table Titans is a webcomic by Scott Kurtzhttp://www.tabletitans.com/background, which debuted on January 28, 2013. It is a spin-off of Kurtz's other webcomic PvP, and features the characters Andrew, Alan, Valerie, and Darby, who have previously appeared in PvP comics. Unlike PvP, Table Titans was not designed to be a strip comic, but rather a serialized ongoing comic book. The prequel story and the first two seasons of the comic chronicles their adventures of playing Dungeons & Dragons (D&D). D&D publisher Wizards of the Coast have partnered with Kurtz so that Table Titans can feature official D&D products. From season three onward, the emphasis has switched to a rival roleplaying group, the Dungeon Dogs, playing in an original world setting and effectively beta testing for Andrew with Brendan staying on as game master (GM). Characters Alan A member of the Table Titans. In the first session of the comic where the characters play the "Mines of Madness" adventure he plays with Garret Murdor, a master thief and assassin. Later he is told he can't use his own character for a D&D: Encounters campaign, so he is assigned Drake Shieldheart, a lawful good cleric. In the second session "Winter of the Iron Dwarf" Alan plays with another of his own characters: Arroc Crowforth, a Ranger. Andrew A member of the Table Titans. Andrew plays the "Mines of Madness" using his character Quillion Hawkslight. Later he plays using an assigned character: Sootfoot Lefleur, a halfling thief. For the second session he decides to continue with Lefleur by leveling to level 5 as asked by Brendan. Val The only female member of the Table Titans. Her character is Lulani, a bard. She is dating Skull from PvP. In session two she plays her own character Valeria Bronzebottom, a niece to Binwin Bronzebottom, Scott Kurtz' character from the Acquisitions Incorporated live game held at PAX. Darby A member of the Table Titans. Unlike the rest of the Titans, he is newer and unfamiliar with the rules of D&D. His character is Draziw, a half-elf wizard. While the other Titans were not initially fond of him, he is accepted as a full Titan by the end of the first season. Brendan The dungeon master (DM) for the game. He values story ahead of stats. The Titans initially do not like him as a DM, but are forced to accept him because nobody else wants to put up with them. Later, they warm up to him and decide to continue with him as their DM. Darius The newest member of the Table Titans, Darius is first introduced as the bartender at Cafe Mox, the venue that the players use during the campaign for the Winotaur.http://www.tabletitans.com/comic/first-encounters-page-1 When the Table Titans restructure their group for the "Winter of the Iron Dwarf" campaign, they find that the group needs a healer, and Brendan recruits Darius to fill in as a player. Darius' character is Gar Dunwise, Paladin of Torm.http://www.tabletitans.com/comic/winter-of-the-iron-dwarf-page-3 Awards Table Titans was nominated for a Harvey Award in 2014, in the category of Best Online Comics Work. References External links * Official website Category:2010s webcomics Category:2013 webcomic debuts Category:American comedy webcomics Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Fantasy webcomics Category:Webcomics in print